The present invention relates to a portable broiling device and more particularly pertains to providing heat from above food items so as to properly cook the food items.
Today's health conscious society is always seeking healthier methods of preparing foods. Frying and baking are usually seen as less than healthy preparation methods. The use of outdoor grills provides heat from below the food. Charcoal that is used in these grills tend to emit carcinogens that can be trapped in the foods. The only remaining healthy cooking alternative involves broiling. Most broiling is done indoors in an oven. What is needed is a device that will allow for broiling outdoors such that heat can be directed downwardly on the food items that are being cooked.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that will enable outdoor broiling, while providing additional cooking variations to allow food items to be properly cooked.
The use of barbeque devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbeque devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,897 to Stanfa discloses a gas broiler for outdoor use comprised of a cooking rack below ceramic burner blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,634 to Va Horn II discloses a portable broiler apparatus and grease tray utilized with a cooking range. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,180 to Scott discloses a grill that simulates a broiler, for use indoors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable broiling device for providing heat from above food items so as to properly cook the food items.
In this respect, the portable broiling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing heat from above food items so as to properly cook the food items.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable broiling device which can be used for providing heat from above food items so as to properly cook the food items. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.